nasafandomcom-20200215-history
Erkin Sidick
Erkin Sidick is a Uyghur, ئۇيغۇر scientist, a NASA astronomer and a member of the Jet Propulsion Laboratory. Life Dr. Erkin Sidick was born in the city of Aksu in Xinjiang, located in the north-western part of China . After earning his BS degree in Electrical Engineering at Xinjiang University, he worked as a teacher and a research associate in China and Japan until 1988. Dr. Sidick earned his master's degree in Physics in May 1990 from California State University at Northridge, and his PhD degree in electrical engineering with an emphasis on nonlinear optics in 1995 from the University of California Davis. After engaging in research at UC Davis and Sandia National Laboratories (CA) as a post-doc for one and a half years on laser traps and nonlinear optical devices, he worked in 3 different companies in Silicon Valley of California in Research and Development as well as in managerial roles in various fields of optics, especially on passive optical components. He joined the NASA Jet Propulsion Laboratory in January 2004 as a Senior Optical Engineer and is working on the integrated modeling and metrology of Terrestrial Planet Finder Coronagraph (TPF-C) and other space telescope projects. He has co-authored over 70 publications including journal papers, book chapters, and conference presentations, and has 3 patents. Selected publications Journal Papers Erkin Sidick, Brian Kern, Andreas Kuhnert and Stuart Shaklan, " Comparison of simulated contrast performance of different phase induced amplitude apodization (PIAA) coronagraph configurations ,” Proc. SPIE, vol. 8864, pp. 88641Y, September 26, 2013. Erkin Sidick, Stuart Shaklan, John Krist, Eric J. Cady, and Brian Kern, " HCIT contrast performance sensitivity studies: Simulation versus experiment ,” Proc. SPIE, vol. 8864, pp. 88640Q, September 26, 2013. E. Sidick, " Adaptive periodic-correlation algorithm for extended scene shack-hartmann wavefront sensing ,” in Imaging and Applied Optics Technical Digest (OSA, Washington, DC, 2011), post-deadline paper CPDP1. 10–14 July 2011. E. Sidick, Brian D. Kern, Anreas C. Kuhnet, "Optimizing the broadband performance of TPF's high-contrast imaging testbed through modeling and simulations," Proc. SPIE vol. 6693, paper 66931B, August 2007. E. Sidick and R. Seki, "An improved layered ferrite slab waveguide with a corrugated interface," Journal of Applied Physics 72, 1595-1598, August 1992. Book Chapters Ph. Pretre, E. Sidick, L. M. Wu, A. Knoesen, D. J. Dyer, and R. J. Twieg, "Optical dispersion properties of tricyanovinylaniline polymer thin films for utrashort optical pulse diagnostics, " in Organic Thin Films, C. W. Frank eds. (American Chemical Society, Washington, DC 1998), Chp. 24, pp. 328–341. Knoesen, E. Sidick, and A. Dienes, "Ultrashort pulse second harmonic generation," in Novel Optical Materials and Applications, I. C. Khoo, F. Simoni and C. Umeton eds. (John Wiley & Sons, 1997), Chp. 4, pp. 95–127. Dienes, E. Sidick, R. A. Hill, and A. Knoesen, "Second harmonic femtosecond pulse generation in nonlinear polymer thin film structures," in Polymers for Second-Order Nonlinear Optics, G. A. Lindsay and K. D. Singer eds. (American Chemical Society, Washington, DC 1995), Chp. 35, pg. 484-497. PATENTS E. Sidick, "Cascaded Fourier Filter Interleaver having enhanced performance," US Patent 6,768,843. July 27, 2004. B. A. Richman, R. Trebino, S. E. Bisson, and E. Sidick, "Apparatus and methods for using achromatic phase-matching at high orders of dispersion," US Patent 6,288,832. September 11, 2001. NASA New Technology Reports (NTR) NTR-49177: E. Sidick, "A Novel Technique for Finding the Center of an Image of a Rising or Setting Sun based-on Simulated Images," July 18, 2013. NTR-49176: E. Sidick, "A Software Tool for Simulating the Images of a Rising or Setting Sun: A Simple Approach with High Accuracy," July 18, 2013. NTR-44770: E. Sidick and Joseph Green, "An Algorithm for Shack-Hartmann Wavefront Sensing Using Extended Scenes," December 6, 2006. NASA Tech Briefs E. Sidick and 14 others, " Seismic imager space telescope ,” NASA Tech Briefs, vol. 36, November 2012. E. Sidick, " Guaranteeing Failsafe Operation of Extended-Scene Shack-Hartmann Wavefront Sensor Algorithm ,” NASA Tech Briefs, vol. 33, pp. 22, October 2009. Category:Uyghur people Category:NASA people Category:University of California alumni Category:Cities in Guangdong Category:1958 births Category:Living people